1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward an apparatus for securing insertion/extraction levers on modular computer components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Controller modules and drive trays are modular computer components that are usually connected together in a customer-specified configuration to produce storage systems. Controller modules function as the interface between a host system and the drive tray array. The drive trays use enclosure service modules (ESMs) as the interconnection to the drives contained within a drive tray. The ESMs also perform diagnostic monitor functions for the drive array.
ESM may take the form of customer replaceable units (CRUs), which make up subsystems within a storage system. This provides the customer with more freedom and direct control over the configuration and maintenance of the subsystems. The CRUs contain insertion/extraction levers that are used to install and remove CRUs from a storage system chassis. When these levers are not being used for insertion or extraction, they must be kept firmly folded and retained in place with a latch.
Current approaches to this problem have not been successful. Previous designs were either not substantial or durable enough to do the job, functioned poorly due to their complex nature, or interfered with other structures and features on the face of the Customer Replaceable Unit (CRU). One such unit used a long lever arm that prevented an acceptable label set from being added to the face of the CRU. One unit used a pivoting metal structure that required many components and made it necessary for the user to manipulate the latch with unnatural combinations of rotating and pulling motions. Several designs used perforations through the face of the CRU that allowed the escape of radiated electrical noise. However, none of these previous designs was able to meet the necessary requirements.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a mechanism for securing the insertion/extraction levers of a CRU that is durable, does not interfere with the structures of the CRU, and is not overly complex.